


Whatever's Out There

by crediniaeth



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a weary step forward into the harsh sunlight. Or at least what he imagined sunlight to be. Real sun, not what they thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever's Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community challenge100 in 2004.

He took a weary step forward into the harsh sunlight. Or at least what he imagined sunlight to be. Real sun, not what _they_ thought it was. The warmth on his skin was amazing.

It felt like her.

The grass beneath his feet was cool, a contrast to the warmth he felt elsewhere. He wished that she was there with him.

And she was.

"You helped me see the sun."

"You helped me see the light."

They walked, hand in hand, across the cool grass. Underneath the warmth of the sun. Into somewhere out of the reach of man.


End file.
